prehistoric_earth_a_natural_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus
"Yet in the last 25,000,000 years, the dinosaurs' most infamous and ultimate predator has appeared. The meanest and scariest of them all. The most terrifying predator that has ever walked the Earth - Tyrannosaurus Rex, the ultimate predator, a 7-ton, 15-meter-long carnivore, specifically and perfectly evolved to kill and eat even other giant dinosaurs." Tyrannosaurus Rex ("Tyrant Lizard King"), or T-Rex for short, was a species of large predatory theropod coelurosaurian dinosaur that lived during the Middle to Late Cretaceous Period up until the extinction of the non-avain dinosaurs. T-Rex is the most feared predator ever to live on Planet Earth. It was 13-15 metres long at maximum, 5-6 meters and weighed 5-7 tons. Tooth sizes ranged from 2-17 cm in any given individual, with the smallest teeth performing their role, and the largest 17 cm teeth interestingly acting as a battery of sabre teeth - many pairs mind putting Sabre Toothed Cats to shame. They are serrated on the edges, and designed for crushing bone. Bone is found in fossil coprolites from Tyrannosaurus, as fragments. It is the most famous and popular of all the dinosaurs, known for it's cultural impact, even more than Apatosaurus (formerly known as Brontosaurus). It is also called the King of the Dinosaurs. T. Rex is among the largest land predatory dinosaur ever, bigger and heavier than Giganotosaurus. Facts Time/Era/Period Tyrannosaurus Rex first appeared in the Middle Cretaceous Period and lived up until the very end of the Late Cretaceous Period from 90-65 million years ago, ruling planet earth for 25 million years. It lived alongside dinosaurs and other creatures like Dromaeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon, Didelphodon, Dinilysia, Edmontosaurus, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Parksosaurus. Size/Description Tyrannosaurus Rex was the largest member of the Tyrannosaur family and was also the largest terrestrial carnivorous dinosaur of all time, giving it the nickename "The King of the Dinosaurs". They were monsters, as they weighed in at up to a staggering 7.5 tons in weight, grew up to stand 20 feet tall in height, and reached a staggering measurment of 50 feet long in length, larger than a double decker buss. Tyrannosaurus Rex was the dinosaurs' most infamous and ultimate predator that appeared in the last 25,000,000 years of the Cretaceous Period. They were giant carnivorous dinosaurs that stalked the landscape and, being the most notorious flesh-eaters ever known, they were specifically and perfectly evolved to kill and eat even other giant dinosaurs, even ones bigger than T-Rex itself. Despite their heavy weight, T-Rex were fast movers, reaching 35-45 miles an hour when they needed to. T-Rex had huge jaw mussels, giving them a bite 10 times more powerful than a lions. The primary weapon of a Tyrannosaurus was their mouth. Their arms were tiny so they could carry a massive jaw…and remain balanced on their legs. Tyrannosaurus's massive skull was balanced by a long, heavy tail. The heavily reinforced skull of T-Rex suggests that it was a devastating predator with bone crushing bite strength. These jaws could crush bone…and tear off up to 70 kilograms of meat in one bite. The jaws were armed with long, serrated teeth. T-Rexes also had a superb sense of smell. Behavior Like many predatory dinosaurs, even ones of their size, Tyrannosaurus Rex was a pack hunting predator, hunting from pairs to a small group of several individuals, including juveniles. In a home of T-Rex, there would be bones scattered all over the place. They obviously brought food back to their territory like modern lions and the juvenile T-Rex often fought over scraps of food. In packs, there could be males and females. In the fossil record, T-Rex skeletons have been found together and that's a clue that they associated. They were a real mob, like a gang looking for trouble. They really interacted and they even hunt in packs of at least up to numbers of five. But like all reptiles, even though they traveled, lived, and hunted in packs, T-Rex were at times cannibalistic. Tyrannosaurus had huge territories of hundreds of square kilometers. When it came to mating, male Tyrannosaurus brought down herbivores large and small, old and young. But it was not just to satisfy the males hunger. It was also a gift. Female Tyrannosaurus were larger and more aggressive than the males…so the males need to court the females with food to stop the females attacking the males on sight. And after three days, female Tyrannosaurus could begin to tire of their mates and the males knew better than to stay. When females had eggs, they could camouflage them in nests in forests as they keep watch. For the full two months of the eggs' incubation, female Tyrannosaurus would not leave their station or even eat. They knew their nest was a magnet to scavengers like mammals and Dromaeosaurs. Female Tyrannosaurs could have a clutch of at least up to 12 eggs, but normally only get one to five chicks. But as powerful and as terrifying as these monstrous predatory dinosaurs were, these predatory dinosaurs were so special that they could penetrate an Akylosaurus's defenses. I n addition, Tyrannosaurus Rex, primarily females, did show parental care for their young. Whenever female Tyrannosaurs had babies, they would go out to get a kill and after they ate, they bring back scraps of their food to their babies because the babies needed food, much like modern birds do today. Female T-Rex were fiercely protective of their young, and whenever their young were in danger, they weren't very happy. And the more an adult T-Rex protected its offspring, the better chances those offspring had at survival. Gallery imagesCAGYGDTD.jpg imagesCAWXNI8T.jpg imagesCAR40TG1.jpg WWD_T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus_Attack.png Tyrannosaurus_eating.png imagesCAAZUG2I.jpg Tyranno.png imagesCA2Q65W7.jpg 1000px-T-rex_on_rock.jpg imagesCAA6JPEM.jpg imagesCA4YKUC6.jpg Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Wildlife Category:Predators